A Princesa e o Plebeu
by Carol Freitas
Summary: Um amor proibido. Essa era a armadilha dos ladrões. Seres indiferentes que não preocupamse com tal afeição. Porém, poderia para um pirata, invadir um reino em nome do amor?


**Estou inspirada para fazer oneshot's! \o/ mais eu vou deixar de ser irresponsável e continuar minhas fic's. -.-**

**Inuyasha não é meu. Todo mundo sabe.**

**Cruel... **

**T.T**

_**OoOoO**_

_**A Princesa e o Plebeu**_

Tudo ocorrera daquela forma desastrosa. Sempre ocorria.

Ouvia as sirenes de fora, não importava-se. Continuava sentada a pentear os fios negros.

O baque na janela a fez desviar sua atenção da cabeleira negra.

_Um homem... Aquele homem._

"O que queres?"

Pergunta óbvia para com alguém que entra pela janela.

O homem olhou-a afoito. Era bonito, não negava. Os cabelos negros, tão parecidos com o seus estavam a cair sobre o rosto cansado.

"Cala-te."

Acatou seu pedido.

Mirou o espelho com a atenção desnecessária. O homem estava a procurar algo, de provável desconhecimento próprio.

Viu quando ele a mirou. Os olhos belos correram pela tão pouca roupa. Um falso pudor atingiu a face da mulher. Tão branca... Tão pura. O que ele estava a olhar?

"Prostituta do rei, suponho."

Falou com escárnio visível na voz. Trajava roupas rasgadas, típicas de um camponês sujo, como ela julgara.

A arrogância não passou despercebida também.

"Sou sua filha, não sua meretriz."

Inclinou a fronte meiga, como uma rosa, porém venenosa como seus espinhos.

"Porque o sorriso? Estas a divertir-se com a invasão, _princesa?_"

Era uma princesa a constatar pelos seus modos. Porém, mais parecia uma prostituta com tais roupas.

"Não diverte."

Disse venenosa. Olhou-se no espelho, era bela, era narcisista. O que alegrava-lhe mais do que olhar-se?

"E as roupas alteza? Acaso princesas vestem-se assim?"

"Iria passar a primeira noite com meu marido."

Riu desdenhoso.

"Desculpe-me pelo incômodo. Acho porém, que ele não mais virá."

Os olhos azuis da bela encararam-no.

"Agradeço-lhe por isso."

Olhou-a com falsa pena.

"Pensei que princesas não pudessem contestar."

A voz continha veneno, era visível sua diversão com a bela.

"Não podem."

"Então..."

"Não o fiz, você o fez por mim."

Levantou-se olhando aborrecida para as roupas que trajava.

"Sabe quem eu sou?"

"Um pirata, creio."

Ele riu com gosto.

"Oh sim, _milady."_

"Esta atacando o palácio?"

"Isso é um tanto óbvio."

"Não para mim. Não saio de meu quarto."

"Estamos derrubando mais um reino burguês!"

O riso do homem enchia o quarto, enquanto a mulher encarava-o tediosa.

"Que tal pararmos com a brincadeira, _milady?"_

"Quem estas a brincar?"

Encarou-o. A raiva estava presente em seu olhar.

"Teu olhar perdeu-se. Perdeu o brilho."

Andou pelo vasto aposento e parou em suas costas, tocando seus ombros desnudos.

"Brilho teria se eu ainda estivesse viva."

"Por acaso morreste?"

"Morrerei."

Apertou seus ombros esbranquiçados com força desnecessária.

"Tola, não vê que a amo?"

Sentiu quando tremeram. Seria impossível não senti-la. Pois apenas isso faziam. Sentiam. E então, amar-se-iam na obscuridade de suas vidas.

"Não podemos dar-senos ao luxo de amar."

Disse desgostosa. Afastou-se dele. Suas mãos tremiam, porém jamais iria fraquejar. Não naquele momento. Não diante dele.

"Não podemos. Mas amo-lhe."

"Invadiste meu reino. Simplesmente parta."

"O que fará se eu partir?"

"Conjugarei meu casamento."

"Não atreva-te!"

Urrou para ela, que por um momento pôde ver seus olhos perderem o brilho e encherem-se de horror.

Sentiu quando ele a abraçou. Sentiu quando seus lábios roçaram na curva de seu pescoço. E sentiu também quando suas mãos correram pelo corpo, agora, tão exposto.

"Afaste-se, Inuyasha!"

Gritou a mulher ofegante enquanto tentava inutilmente afastá-lo de si.

"Acaso acha que não sei o quanto me queres?"

Virou-a. Lábios tão perigosamente perto. Suas mãos paradas, agora, sobre o rosto cândido.

"Acaso achas que te quero?"

Os lábios tremeram num nervosismo indesejável.

O olhar inquietador dele pairava sobre ela, causando-lhe enorme descontrole.

"Sei que me quer."

"Estou casada, Inuyasha."

Apertou as mãos.

Deveria simplesmente esquecê-la. Deixá-la casar-se com aquele maldito Conde. Mas não, ele havia invadido seu reino apenas para tê-la com ele. Havia arriscado tudo por ela. Apenas para não sentir novamente aquela tão importuna solidão que sempre o acompanhava.

"Por quê?" 

Perguntaram seus olhos mudos.

"A vida não é tão simples como pensas."

Acariciou sua bochecha de seda, porém ela apenas afastou-se a passos de lã.

"Não é tão complicada como imaginas."

Um sorriso moldou seu rosto.

Ela riu adorável. Seu riso enchia o quarto, o sarcasmo era palpável.

"Nem tudo é simples, Inuyasha. Não posso negligenciar meu reino. Não posso negligenciá-lo por tão pouco..."

A voz saiu falha. Ele havia de destingir tal petulante disparate. E o fez sem titubear.

"Casar-se irá mudar algo?"

Aborrecido com tamanho equívoco ele apenas si fez estar. Olhou-a felino enquanto as palavras ditas bailavam no ar.

"Mas é claro que irá mudar! Não entendes a importância de meu matrimônio? O reino progredirá, creio eu."

"Não creia Kagome, viva." 

"Não me julgo capaz." 

"Mente pela própria magnitude?"

"Não minto, apenas não vejo porque em viver tal vida."

Sibilou rouca afastando-se, enquanto ele olhava-a indecifrável.

E em num andar de passos encurtou a distância entre eles, ficando perto da bela. Talvez, perto demais. Selou seus lábios com os dela, ávidos. E com plena noção, porém negligenciando a humilhação de ser controlado, como tantas vezes o fizera. Apenas para senti-la com ele, sentir seu sabor hipnótico.

Oh sim... Ela o havia retribuído.

"Não podemos continuar com isso."

A cada batida trêmula de seu coração, sua resistência estava extraindo-se. Ele sugara para si toda sua defesa. Fazendo-a ficar simples e puramente frágil.

"E agora, acaso falas que não me quer?"

Encarou-a com devoção.

"Quero-te."

Pintou um sorriso em seu rosto. Um sorriso belamente moldado pelos lábios, agora, rubros.

"Ama-me?"

Sentia a respiração desregulada dela em sua face, a boca entreaberta pedindo, mudamente, para roubar-lhe outro beijo. Ou talvez, um simples tocar de lábios.

"Amo-te"

E naquela noite uma princesa e um plebeu fugiram. Pois no fim, ninguém compreenderia o que fez a princesa abdicar de seus tesouros, para ficar com um pirata plebeu. No fim, apenas restariam histórias da princesa, do plebeu, deles. Histórias de um amor proibido, como tantos. Porém, que venceu as barreiras da hipocrisia, e no fim foi, puramente, _amor._

_**OoOoO**_

**Fazer oneshot's é tãããão legal! \o/**

**Explicação: A Kagome era uma princesa – isso é bem lógico – e o Inu um pirata. Eles se amavam – obvio -. Poreeem, a Kagome estava casada com outro, e o Inu não queria deixá-la casar-se. Então ele invadiu o reino dela para levá-la com ele.**

**Na verdade povo, isso era para ser uma tragédia. Mas, na hora eu fiquei tão feliz que acabei colocando um _happy end_! xD**

**Como sempre, eu vos peço...Reviews, onegai! Afinal, o que seria de nos, meros autores sem vocês? XD**

**Reeeviews!**

**Carol Freitas**


End file.
